


Cross The Line - An Anthem of Angels Universe Story

by Kittyinaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Gabriel is pulled to do what he thinks is mischief in London. Instead he finds a mystery, one that he keeps coming back for. He finds a new life, a new goal for him to protect. Now he ready to do anything to protect what is his. From anything. </p><p>An Anthem of Angels Universe Story Will update once a week, running about 2 weeks behind site.</p><p>Crossover of Harry Potter & Supernatural, Rated: M,  Romance/Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:  In Words Once Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Supernatural or of Harry Potter. Instead I seem to own an overactive imagination and the Muse to push for those dreams and ideas to be written down.**

**Pre Edit Count – 1,024 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _The Sound of Beating Wings_ by Jeniferever

* * *

Gabriel had long detested his brothers fighting – but for one of them to throw the other out of Heaven? It was not something he could accept.

No, not with all the information he had been learning from their Father. So in disgust for how they wouldn't listen to the one who knew them best, he left.

And now he gets to play. He knows there is more planned for his fellow Angels, but at this time, he is only out for fun. He knows the world will be ending at one point so why shouldn't he have some fun first?

So with this in mind, when he feels a pull he followed it, thinking that it would be another chance for his particular brand of mischief.

He finds himself being tugged to a young couple in the mall, a child between the two of them. He quickly recognizes the accents as being British and he smirks. He follows them, trying to see what he can stir up.

But when they walk into a bookstore, the parents indulgently allow their daughter to take off to the children books without their supervision. Thinking this would be the perfect way to make mischief while teaching the parents a lesson, Gabriel follows the little girl. He casts his mischief on the parents, an amusing distraction, but watches over the girl to make sure she is safe.

But he's surprised when the pull continues to follow her instead of the parents. Intrigued, he cocks his head as he watches over her.

The girl runs to the books, grabs one and promptly sits down to read. He cocks his head to see the title: _Myths, Legends and the Truth Behind Them._

Unable to help himself, he moves to her side. Then crouches down beside her, asking, "How old are you?"

The girls gives him a look and then rolls her eyes as she goes back to reading.

Unable to hide his glee in her reaction, he settles next to her and stares at her. After a while she sighs and lays the book on her legs. "Can I help you?"

He just lifts an eyebrow to her, enjoying this game.

Rolling her eyes again she tells him, "Five. Now can you please leave me alone to read now?"

A grin makes his boyish features more alive as he tells her, "You interest me. Why are you reading that book?"

She sighs, puts the book away, heading out of the area. He watches her, still amused, but when she stops and states, "I wanted to know why you have wings," his mouth falls open.

He gets up to ask her more, only to find her gone. The pull is quiet, but Gabriel is shocked that the five year old could see something not even the pagan gods could.

* * *

Though he immediately tried to find the little girl, he was not successful until a couple years later. He was out causing mischief, as was his way, when he found himself back in London.

As always, when he was in the area, he looked for his little wonder. He was walking through an area, chomping down on a candy bar, when he felt that subtle pull again. Without a hesitation, he follows it and finds her in yet another bookstore.

He sits down next to her, and asks, "So why books?"

Not missing a beat, the girl sighs yet again, telling him, "You won't leave me alone will you?"

Chuckling, he confirms, "Nope. You interest me. Do you know how long it has been since someone has interested me this much?"

Putting the book down, she looks up at him. "What do you want?"

Grinning down at her, he says, "An answer to my question and your name please."

Sitting primly, she tells him, "Hermione Granger and books hold the answers. Even when other things, people, everything else in this world doesn't make sense, somewhere there is a book that holds the answers."

He looks down at her, frowning. "What could have been so disturbing that you only trust books for an answer, Hermione?"

She looks away, her small shoulders sagging. "Have you ever had things happen that don't make sense?"

Something stirs in Gabriel and he tells her with a slight head tilt and a frown, "All the time. But I don't know why they would for you."

He thinks on it, studying her small form in front of her. He asks her, "How often?"

She looks up at him and he can see the fear on her face, "I'm sorry?"

"How often do these things happen around you?"

She furrows her forehead in thought. He rubs the markings, telling her, "Don't do that."

They look at each other in complete surprise at his touch. The shock from his hand upon her skin spreads across both their faces. Gabriel stares at her, then asks her, "Do you trust me?"

She slowly nods, amazed by the feeling that had flowed through her.

He smirks. "Not too many people answer in the positive. But you, Hermione Granger, never have a thing to fear from me." He snaps his fingers and a pen appears in his hand. "If you need me because of something happening and you don't know why, you can write with this pen. Write my name first and I will get it. If you need me immediately, call my name, Gabriel, and I will come to you no matter what."

She stares at him. "How did you do that?"

He grins and kisses her on her forehead, gracing her with a mere wisp of his powers. "We will call it magic for now," he says.

Then he looks down at her to emphasize, "Hermione, anything. I want to know anytime something happens. Understood? I am granting you a lot of power over me, but I feel you are important."

She nods slowly and he smiles at her. Then he settles down next to her and starts playing her with questions, trying to figure out the mystery of Hermione Granger. It was the beginning of a long relationship that neither could have ever known or even guessed at.

* * *

**Fairfarren  
**

**Kittyinaz**

**This is the first chapter in a new Universe called Anthem of the Angels. I wrote a one shot and posted it earlier on FanFiction. The link for this site is on my profile. I am running approximately two weeks behind in updating this, but will update each week. If you want to know more or read the chapters, please visit the Anthem of the Angels Website.**

**Wendy**


	2. Chapter 1 Redemption Has Stories to Tell

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Supernatural, nor Harry Potter. What I do own is the idea behind this and the Anthem of the Angels Universe!**

**Edit Count – 1,881 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Dare You to Move_ by Switchfoot

* * *

_Previously:_

_Then he looks down at her to emphasize, "Hermione, anything. I want to know anytime something happens. Understood? I am granting you a lot of power over me, but I feel you are important."_

_She nods slowly and he smiles at her. Then he settles down next to her and starts playing her with questions, trying to figure out the mystery of Hermione Granger. It was the beginning of a long relationship that neither could have ever known or even guessed at._

_Now:_

* * *

Gabriel was enjoying himself when he feels the jolt from Hermione calling him. He sighs, but since the young girl has never called him frivolously, he told the man before him, "You get a moment of peace. Thank fate, since I would never want your mind nor anything else of its kind near the reason for your reprieve." With that, he snaps his fingers to disappear.

He appears in front of Hermione in her bedroom and he drops to his knees in front of the tiny girl who he has reordered his life around. He hushes her softly as she cries.

When she realizes he is there, she flings herself into his arms and he holds her close, both of them feeling the relief from being so near.

Over the years they couldn't understand it, but Gabriel had quickly become the person Hermione has turned to more and more. That and the subtle pull has morphed into something they can now both feel.

It's to the point that he often stops by and chats at least once a week if not more.

He is also at a loss for describing her powers. That was the unknown that had her so afraid. According to her, since he came into her life the first time, it had gotten even worse and after the second time, it had grown exponentially again.

Her powers were like his, but he sensed only his Grace in her and even after he went searching, he still couldn't find a way to explain it. What he did do, though, was be there for her. Each and every time and he never treated her any different.

Not even knowing what has happened and only seeing his My Own was upset, was still enough for his overprotective feelings towards her to skyrocket. But he is patient, waiting for her to tell him what has upset her so.

After crying herself out, she curls into his chest. He kisses her on her forehead, holding her close so nothing on the earth can hurt this precious child who has captured his heart.

When he senses she is calmer, he asks, "What has happened?"

She reaches a hand up, waving it. No matter what he taught her, she seemed incapable of not making some sort of movement while casting. A paper flew towards her hand and she catches it, offering it to him.

Skimming through the paper, he frowned. His Own was NOT a witch. He tells her, "What are they thinking? You are not a witch. I may not have found out what you are, but you are most definitely not a witch."

She sighs into him. "A teacher of that place came to give us the news. Gabriel, what am I going to do? You cannot tell me it is good for you, an Angel, to be around witches?"

He chuckles. "My Own, no worries on that. I have been on this earth for such a long time that the names and powers of others do not bother me. I am not like my brothers. If you need me, call me. As it is, I am going to be taking care of some things. I think I need to be around England for awhile."

Hermione sighs, relieved. "Thank you."

He chuckles, stands up and puts her to bed. "I'll be here. If not, call to me. I need to wrap up a few things and get some items in order for you, My Own. If they wish for you to be a witch, well, I can't see it hurting you. Either way, you need to learn to harness that power within you."

She calms under his soothing and he watches her for awhile as his brain is busy whirling away.

He has no idea why they mean so much to each other, but he is willing to fight against his father to keep this young child safe. Nothing means more to him than her.

With this in mind, he starts his planning.

* * *

When she wakes, she notices his wings – that for some reason only she can see – wrapped around her. It doesn't happen often, but in the very rare times he does sleep and they are in the same room, he ends up beside her and his wings cocoon the both of them.

She moves and the wings retract to their normal place. She smiles at the Trickster beside her.

The angel had come into her life and at first, he had scared her. She had no idea what the wings were and the thought of him being an angel was too far out for her to grasp. Then the second time, he became a lifeline to her.

She always felt safer when he was around and receiving the letter yesterday; well, it simply terrified her that he may end up leaving her.

Instead, he told her he will relocate here for her.

She didn't agree with his methods, but after the two of them talking, they came to the conclusion that he was necessary. It was unusual that he treated her as the adult she tried to be and Hermione was grateful for it.

She may be eleven, but her understanding was way above normal adults in most cases. He is amazed all the time with the level of her intelligence and works hard to make sure she is always challenged.

She smiles when he wakes, rolling his eyes at her. "I do sleep. You know this. But I have a lot to accomplish today. Will you be okay, My Own?"

She nods, smiling when he hugs her before pulling away with a smirk and then snapping. Shaking her head, she mumbles, "He hates my hand waving but one of the four Archangels has to snap his fingers." With that, she gets ready for the day.

* * *

Gabriel lands in Diagon Alley. Snorting at the people around him, he heads to Gringotts. When he strolls through the doors, the Goblins react to his presence, bowing deeply to him.

He nods his head in acknowledgment and strolls up to the Goblin in charge. "I need to have someone added to my vaults and I need a signet ring, fit for a young lady, to be made for her to use to access them."

The Goblin bows low to the Archangel and snaps his fingers. "Name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger." He is watching who might be close, then turns to the Goblin, saying lowly, "She has my Grace inside of her for recognition."

The Goblin's face becomes awed. "A human? Holding your Grace?"

Gabriel smirks. "The only one to do so. Is this going to be a problem?"

The goblin is quick to shake his head and presents him with the signet ring. It swirls around the finger with a blue diamond set in it, then another yellow, smaller diamond below it on the feather deign. Gabriel nods as he takes it, thinking it will suit Hermione well.

The Goblin bows low to the Archangel. "Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?"

Gabriel thinks. "Change that to all of my vaults. She is to have permission to use anything in them. Notify me, yes, but allow her to use whatever she likes. But only she is allowed in the vaults."

The Goblin's eyes widen, but quickly makes the adjustment.

Still thinking, Gabriel sighs. "Is there anything my Father left for me?"

The goblin smirks. "In fact there is. He said you would ask for it when it came time."

Gabriel snorts. "Of course he did."

Accepting the letter, Gabriel nods as he walks out of the building.

Looking up and down the street, he sighs again. Strolling into the wand shop, he waits for the older man to come out.

When the man sees who is waiting for him, he swallows nervously. "I have made no more wands with angel wing cores."

Gabriel smirks as he watches the man before him. He had taught him a powerful lesson in using the feathers from Angels in his wands. He had not harmed any angels, but angel feathers are very powerful depending on the angel. No need for children to have that sort of power.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, he realizes he is about to break that, but His Own… She will need it, not being a real witch.

"I am having someone under my personal protection come here in a few days to get her first wand. I need you to make one wand using a feather of my own for her. If the wand does not claim her, I will take it back and destroy it. I will be watching over her, so I will know if she doesn't receive the wand."

The man backs away from the being in front of him. "But a child!"

Gabriel smirks. "Who already holds my Grace inside of her. For some reason, your system has picked it up as magic. I have decided that I will allow her to school there since if there are any accidents, they are more easily explained away. I will also be continuing to school her in the use of my Grace since for some reason it has decided to hide in her. I will protect her."

The old man narrows his eyes, but he nods. Gabriel sighs and reaching back, he pulls a feather from his wing. The pain is intense and one of the reasons that he hunted this wand maker down. Feathers from their wings very rarely fall off. In fact, this is the first feather ever to part from his wings. However, he suspects before the day is over, he may be missing another. Shrugging it off, he hands the feather to the wand maker.

"You will find that Vine wood will be totally wrong for that wand, try Alder." Gabriel smirks at the man.

The old man shakes his head. "But I will guessing on the length. I am not sure…"

Gabriel chuckles. "No worries. The wand will work for her. In case it doesn't I will be around to help fix it."

Sighing, the man nods as he takes the feather from the angel. When it shocks him, he drops it and looks at the being in fearful askance.

Gabriel has a harsh look on his face. "If you think again of using some part of that feather for some reason other than its purpose, it will kill you. This feather belongs to her. It knows it. I know it. Now you do. I am not joking around."

The man nods. Gabriel watches him scurry into the back and rolls his eyes as he moves out of the store. He has more errands to do before he presents His Own with her ring for her shopping and deal yet again with her parents.

Sighing, he heads off to the pet store so he can be assured that she will be all set. One's job is never done.

* * *

 **Fairfarren~** Kittyinaz

Thanks to everyone who is following. I posted a new chapter to the site today, so you get this one. Remember, the [site ](http://anthemoftheangelsuniverse.wordpress.com/)will always be 2 chapters ahead of here. 


End file.
